The Other Side
by feathersmoon
Summary: Cara lives in St. Paul, Minnesota, hiding for years from the Division. But what will happen when the Division captures Cara, and she finds out just how bad the government treats people like her?
1. Hiding and On The Run

**Alright, this is my first fanfic, hope you like it! Practically been coming up with this off the top of my head, though I have a bit of it in my head. Oh well, it'll turn out somehow. R&R please! ^^**

* * *

Cara sat up in her bed, running a hand through her straight, light brown hair. She sighed when she looked at the time, 10 already? She groaned then got out of bed, and stomped to the bathroom. She took a long shower, after the shower she changed into a black t-shirt, which was splattered with neon paints, like green, blue, pink, etc. (she had done this herself), then put over her work shirt over it, and picked a pair of ripped blue jeans.

She stared back at the brown eyes in the mirror with a blank expression. Cara couldn't remember the last time she laughed, a real laugh. Not the fake smiles she was forced to give to the customers at the restaurant she worked in. "It sucks to be a single, twenty-six year old woman working a crappy job as a waitress," she muttered to herself. She straightened her long bangs, then left the bathroom. She didn't bother to put on any makeup, who was she trying to impress? Cara grabbed her bright red purse, and headed out of her apartment.

"Caroline," called out a hoarse voice.

"It's Cara, Grans." Cara smiled politely at the short, old woman. She headed passed her, deciding she was better off not being lectured by the crazy lady. But she grabbed Cara by the elbow, and with surprising strength, turned Cara around so she was facing her.

"Look!" She showed a drawing, there was a similar red purse to Cara's, and a large mirror. "It's your future, that," she pointed to Cara's purse, "will be the cause of your existence on Earth to end. I've seen it."

"Grans," Cara shook her arm out of her grip, "that isn't going to happen anytime soon. Now go back to your apartment, and take your pills, okay?"

"I know your a Pusher. I'm not crazy, because I know you also know that I'm a Watcher."

"Have a nice life, Grans," Cara practically ran out of the apartment building. She walked a few blocks to a bus stop, only having to wait a few minutes for a bus to come. She sat in the first empty seat, pulling out her i-pod and listened to it till the bus stopped again. "Have a nice day, Charles," she said to the bus driver as she got off. She left him a ten dollar bill, then walked the rest of the way to Broadway Pizza, the restaurant she worked at.

"Hey!" A woman cried, dropping her cigarette on the cement and rubbed it out with her boot. "Good thing you showed up today, Cara! Looks a bit busier than usual. There's a bunch of vultures waiting in there for a good looking waitress. They look the type to give big tips."

"Oh, great," Cara said sarcasticly threw her clenched teeth. Why did men come here for young waitresses like herself? Did they expect her to go back to their apartments, or something?

"Don't worry about it, seriously. They don't look _that_ hungry," it was as if she had read Cara's mind.

"Thanks, Nancy. Hopefully your right," they both went into the large building. Cara put her purse into a small locker, then with a sigh she headed off to work. She scraped up a large some of tips that night, and to her relief the shift didn't seem so long.

Cara left with a small grin, tearing off the shirt on the ride back to the apartment. She was just entering her apartment building when she gasped and said to herself, "shoot! I forgot my purse!" She groaned loudly, then turned around to find at least five men standing there. One was holding her red purse, now she beginning to remember what old Grans said.

"You might as well come quietly, we know about you now," a bald, dark skinned man said. "You wouldn't want us to use a Screamer on you."

The man holding the purse grinned, and sniffed it once more. Cara scowled, obvious he was the Sniffer they were using.

"Not if I Push you all first," Cara said and began focusing on the blond haired man farthest to right. She grinned as she got into his mind, she had access to all his memories, all his thoughts, and could even put new ones in if she wanted to.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He shrieked, then held out a hand and sent Cara flying. She quickly left his mind, getting onto her feet and sprinted up the stairs. She stopped at the old Watcher's apartment, and began banging on the door. She yelled in desperation, "please, oh please, Grans! Just let me in, you were right! I know your a Watcher, and they did come after me! The Sniffers got a hold of my purse, I'm so--"

"Get away," screeched the old woman, "please! I beg you to get far, very far away from my door, Pusher! I can't let you in, they'll find me, too! They don't know about me yet and I plan on living out the rest of my life like that. I beg that you don't bring me down with you, too."

Cara scowled, kicking the door in anger, then ran up more flights of stairs until she was at the roof door. She jiggled the handle, but it was locked. With the help of the adrenaline pumping through her Cara was able to kick the door open. She ran to the edge, it wasn't until now that she realized how tall the building really was. Cara glanced up at the dark sky, shivering in the harsh, cold wind. She turned around to face the men, the blond one looked especially agitated.

"There's no where to run now, Cara. You might as well give up now, because we'll stop you if you try jumping. Trust me, it's easier just to surrender now." The dark skinned man shouted over the howling wind, obviously he was the leader of this group.

"I have no intention of _'coming quietly'_ if that's what you think I'm going to do." Cara look at the group of men for a few short moments, then climbed onto the edge. "There's no way your going to stop me from being free. I'm not about to locked away for being me anytime soon, I'd rather die." She turned around, head held high and leaned forward. But an invisible wall stopped her from going any further, she knew which one was stopping her. She once again entered the Mover's mind, putting false memories of her viciously murdering his family and friends. Leaving fake thoughts of how much he hated her, and wanted to kill her. Cara grinned, laughing for a short moment as she fell forward and began plummeting towards the ground. Her long hair flew behind her as she dropped back to Earth with incredible speed. Cara closed her eyes, readying herself to meet her abrupt end. Suddenly she stopped, she cautiously opened her eyes and saw that she was only inches from the ground. She smirked when she heard several shouts above her, then she fell back onto the sidewalk.

"Come on, we don't have much time." A hooded figure stood beside her, she guessed it was a man because it sure did sound like one. Cara quickly got onto her feet, sending out a little thank you that he was there at that moment to save her. She followed the man through an alley, which lead to a series of winding tunnels. Finally he stopped, settling down against a wall and removed his hood. Cara felt a rush of excitement as she looked into his deep brown eyes. He looked rough, as though he had been hiding here for days. She wasn't sure why, but she had a strange urge to get closer to him. The urge was abruptly ended by the echos of loud footsteps.

"There are others here," he pulled the hood back over his head as he stood up. "If they find us--"

"Don't worry," she interrupted him. For some reason she wanted to save him, get him as far away as possible from the Division. "Run, get out of here. I'll turn myself in and they won't look any further for now. Just one thing... what is your name?"

"I'm Kipton," he began turning away from her and sprinting.

"Will I ever see you again?" Cara yelled after him, but the only answer she got was the shouts of Division. She turned around, tears filling her eyes and threatening to spill over. She wiped them away quickly, then scowled as the five men returned.

"You can't run forever, Cara. Pushers like yourself will all be locked away, where they should be. Lucky for you, we've decided not to test on you. Your too dangerous for that, not until we've got you tamed will we begin testing," the leader grinned evilly at her.

"So I'm just some lab rat to you," Cara spat on his face, that got rid of the ugly grin on his face. She smiled slightly, "I won't be tamed, so I can be killed by your cruel experiments!"

He smacked her across the face, then had two of the men grab Cara. She struggled only for a minute, but other than that she let them take her. All she saw in her head was Kipton, even as this could be her death all she thought about was how he had saved her life. The entire ride there his face filled her mind, she only took a few moments to remember the terrifying drop from the top of the apartment building. She shook herself awake from her daydreaming as they began pulling her out of the car, and into the highly secure building. Horrified she looked at the many people in beds as scientists stood by them, some taking notes, a few poking them with needles. Cara was unable to look away at her fellow Pushers, Movers, Watchers, etc.

"That's horrible! Your disgusting rats to do this to other _human beings_!" Thankfully they pulled her into a basement room, inside was a huge, slightly familiar mirror. She gasped, it was the mirror in the Watcher's drawing. Cara struggled harder than ever, what were they going to do to her. They let her go, leaving the room except for one man. He took a large breath than began to scream, she collapsed to the ground immediately, covering her ears with her hands. After awhile he left, and the dark skinned man came in. Cara moaned in pain, blood filled her ears and spilled onto her hands.

"Your the filthy scum, you should have been more careful, Pusher." He picked her up, and placed one of her blood splattered hands on the mirror. He left the room again, and soon the mirror lit up. Cara was pulled into the mirror, sucked into endless darkness. She couldn't breathe, and she felt quite nauseous, she refused to open her eyes. Soon it was all over and she landed onto hard ground. She forgot about the pain throughout her body as she gazed before her.


	2. A New Memory and A New Life

**I'm sorry I take forever to write these, I get so distracted. Plus my friend Pandora (writerwong) was making me help her with her story. Great story, it's called Bloody Luck. If you like the Night World series, or just vampires in general check it out. R&R ^^**

* * *

Cara stared first at the dark sky, only a little light shown through the strange, black clouds. Then she focused on the tall buildings and random people wandering around aimlessly. She noticed men, and women walking around the borders of the large city. Once in awhile a few cars would speed through the street, sending people scattering. They would disappear into alleys, or buildings.

"Get up!" A man grabbed her arm firmly, and pulled her to her feet. "Before I send the Screamers on you." Cara's eyes widen, and her face lost all color. This made the man grin, tightening his grip as he pulled her. She stumbled on after him, gazing in awe at the dark buildings. Everyone she saw seemed... depressed, and empty. No one talked to each other, they just wandered around staring blanking at were like ghosts, with no purpose but to be there.

All the edifices were towering above Cara, just waiting to swallow her up. They were all packed together, they seemed almost endless. They seemed to disappear into the dark sky, and blend in with it. Everything here was dark, and eerie, like a goth's dream world.

"What have you done to them?" She asked in horror, as she wonder what else the Division has done to the people. She thought their experiments on humans were horrible, but now this was a new level of torture. Cara was suddenly pulled into what was the biggest building she'd seen yet. She didn't see much till she was dragged into a different room, where a woman was waiting for her.

"A Pusher, huh?" She brushed a long, blond strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Jessica, I'm also a Pusher," she held out her hand to Cara. But Cara only scowled at the wall to her left, not acknowledging anything that Jessica had to say. A man appeared behind her, grabbing Cara's hair and pulled it harshly, so she was forced to look at Jessica. "That's better," muttered Jessica as she smirked grimly.

"What do you want with me?" Cara finally spat back, looking Jessica straight in the eyes. She hoped maybe the woman would just leave her, realizing it was a mistake to mess with her. But as usual her hopes never came true.

"Nothing really, just to use you as a weapon for the American army," Jessica answered. She easily entered Cara's mind, removing old memories, and making false ones. The last thing Cara remembered was a sharp pain in her shoulder, and passing out.

She woke up in a small room, covered only by a thin blanket. She let out a sigh of relief when she realized she wasn't wearing one of those hideous gowns that hospitals make you wear. She quickly glanced around the room, sitting up as she did. It was plain, and empty except for the bed. There were no handles on the door, only a slot were a card went in to open the door. At the bottom of the door was another slot where they slid food in.

Cara slipped of the bed, then got onto her hands and knees. She looked under the bed, grabbing her shoes, and putting them on. Her head ached, it hurt when she tried to think real hard on her past. All she remembered was that she lived in a small town just a little ways from here, but how she got in this room she wasn't sure. For a week she remained in the tiny cell, till one day a huge man walked in. He was like a linebacker of a NFL football team, he could have easily tore Cara to pieces.

"Come with me," he said in a deep voice, grabbing her with a firm grip. She gulped, not daring to ask him where he was taking her, or why she was here in the first place. He dragged her through the town to a large building, strangely everyone didn't seem so depressed anymore. She knew she was turning into one of them, but what she could do to stop that?

He lead her into a room, leaving a key in her hand, then quickly left. Everything she owned from her apartment back home was here, though she didn't realize it. She locked the door behind her, then looked around curiously.

"Hey," someone came up from behind Cara, and Cara yelped loudly. She spun on her heel to face a teenager. She let out a sigh of relief, and said softly,

"You scared the crap out of me, don't do that again, please." The girl just laughed, she noticed that she had perfect, white teeth. Her hair was dark brown, wavy, slightly frizzy, and untidy. Brown freckles covered her nose, and cheeks. Her nails were painted black, she wore a black sweater, and blue jeans.

"I'm Maddie," she managed to say after she was done laughing. "We're roomates." She yawned, looked at her nails as if she were already bored of Cara. She told Maddie her name also, then Maddie walked away, curiously Cara followed her. She lead Cara into a dark room, the walls were painted black, and dark purple, and covered in Maddie's drawings. Quite a few of her drawings had wings, which were done expertly.

"Wow," Cara said as she picked up a pile of drawings on a black desk. "These are amazing. You drew all of them?"

"Of course I drew them _all_!" Maddie shouted at Cara, rolling her eyes. Obviously Division had made her as stupid as everyone else around this place. "Now shoo before your stupidity spreads to me, too." She flung herself onto the bed, scowling at Cara.

"At least I'm not emo," Cara said, ignoring Maddie's request. She picked up a drawing with a mailman screaming as bugs crawled up is arm from an envelope that said 'To: Santa' on the back. She chuckled softly, then showed it to Maddie and asked, "what's with this drawing?" Maddie sighed,

"that was for a friend back home. That was so long ago, I never really got around to it till Division sent me here."

"Back home? But this _is _home, isn't it? I mean, this really isn't home to me yet, home is in the little town just outside of this city."

"That's where everyone's 'home' is. But I remembered, unlike everyone else around this place. Ever heard of a place called Earth?" Maddie took out a picture from under her pillow, in the picture stood her and another girl the same age as her. They were both smiling up from the photo, in an odd place. In the background was a glowing orb in blue sky, which somehow seemed familiar.

"I..." Cara shook her head quickly, it hurt to think about this place called Earth. So she changed the subject, "what is your power?"

"I'm a Mover, and a Bender of fire." Maddie held out her hand, palm facing upward. Suddenly a ball of fire began floating over her hand, lighting up the room. She closed her hand into a fist, and the fire disappeared. "Think, Cara, please just think. Concentrate on remembering Earth. The Division has put false memories into your head, but you have to overcome those memories like I did."

"Goodnight," Cara muttered quietly to Maddie. She had heard enough about this "Earth" for a lifetime, but maybe… just maybe it was true. She shook her head furiously, thinking to herself, _don't let that freak put those kind of thoughts in your head. But, it wouldn't hurt…. To just think about it and see whether she was actually telling the truth, right?_

She laid down on her bed, squeezing her eyes shut and concentrated on anything she knew about Earth. Pain shot through her head, it was almost unbearable. Suddenly she remembered her encounter with the Screamer. She could feel a horrible headache coming on because of it. Cara thought harder, and harder, then slowly things began to come back to her. She disposed of the false memories, but soon she feel into a deep sleep.

After that she stayed in her room for nearly a week, only coming out to use the bathroom and to eat. On the seventh day she walked out of the room, took a shower, and changed into different clothes.

"Finally decided to come out of your hole, huh? For good? Or are you going to go back and avoid me as much as possible?" Maddie questioned, mockingly.

Cara glared at Maddie, "Shut up. I've been trying to do as you asked me. I… thought for a long, very long time. It's all come back to me. I don't live here, but at a large apartment in St. Paul. I work at Broadway Pizza, and I've been resisting the Division for years," she paused to take some Tylenol. "And, I've decided to help you on your little rescue mission."

"How did you?" Maddie questioned, but then decided to add, "and it's not little either! Getting every innocent person out of here is definitely not little!"

"I'm a Pusher, I can see into your mind, smart one. Ever thought of that? Don't give me that look! I was just trying to figure out whether this whole Earth thing was true, okay? And I happened to stumble upon your plan." She shrugged like it was no big deal. Maddie glared at her,

"How could you think this is no big deal! We're talking about rescuing every single person from this place!" Maddie folded her arms across her chest, and sighed. "Get outside, find someone doing something they shouldn't be and turn them in. The Division is wondering where you've been, and what've you been doing. I told them you were terribly sick with the flu," she snickered, "that sent them packing." Cara rolled her eyes, then grabbed a fleece sweater and pulled it on.

"Well, I'm off. It's been loads of fun, wish I could stay, but I have to go run off on that mission of yours." Cara headed out the door, saluting Maddie as she left, then muttered, "what a freak." She ran a hand through her hair, wondering if anyone besides Maddie even misbehaved. She nervously pulled out a strand of her hair, and played with it. What if they get into her head, they would brainwash her again, or worse… kill her! Cara swallowed loudly, glancing at the dark sky as she stepped outside. It was hard to get used to the fact that only a little light shown through the unusual, pure black clouds.

"Please, this place, it isn't real. Help me get to Earth, help!" A man shouted to the ghost people, he grabbed onto a woman, and she scowled at him, then shook him off. "You'll help me, won't you? Please, please!" The man grasped Cara's arm firmly.

"Of course," she said back in a kind voice. Where was the Division? She shrugged away the question, focusing on the problem before her. She truly would regrett turning in the poor man, but it was one sacrifice for the lives of everyone else in this place. Cara grabbed his arm gently, and smiled reassuringly. She murmured many things about Earth into his ear as she headed towards what she was guessing was the Division head quarters in this world. In Maddie's mind she ended up here quite often, and they tortured her almost to death. Now she realized she had been here once before, when they had changed her memories.

Cara shuddered at the thoughts of Maddie being tortured, gulping loudly as she stared up at the huge building. She was risking everything, walking in the head quarters of the enemy could jepordice the entire plan. She could have herself, and Maddie murdered just by walking in this place. Cara swallowed her fear, ignoring all the warning signs, and with a deep breath opened the door, then went inside with the man.


	3. The Plan Begins

**Sorry that one took a LONG time, just didn't feel like writing. Anyways, hope you don't think it's too lame, or too long... Please, please, please R&R! ^^**

* * *

She lead the man to the head desk, then whispered to the lady at the desk, "he keeps going on about this place about some place called Earth. I've never heard of it before, and I'm pretty sure he's insane… but…" The lady looked alarmed, then called for security. A couple of men came, and took the man away.

"Thank you for your time, please do continue to help the community," the woman said with a kind smile. She began turning away, but Cara quickly said,

"Actually, I was on my way down here anyways. I came here to, er…" she paused for a moment, trying to quickly think of something to say. The woman at the desk raised her eyebrows as she waited patiently for Cara to continue. "Ask a few questions with someone who works here."

"I'll send someone down right now, just wait a few minutes, and take a seat--"

"Well, I ah-," Cara interrupted the woman. "I wanted to kinda have a private word with someone," Cara smiled sweetly, the lady seemed quite irritated by Cara's presence now, but she called someone else anyways.

"Ms. Estelle be waiting for you in office 537," the woman shook her head in frustration, then turned away from Cara.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly, then headed towards the elevator. She wished this sounded as easy as Maddie had said.

"Just turn the person in, then ask to speak to someone of high importance. Ask about Earth, and if they ask how you know about it just say you heard a couple people talking about it on the street. If they tell you it's nothing, and ask you to leave, then ask about a job," Maddie said in a bored tone. She turned a skull around in her hands, of course it wasn't a real skull, but Cara wasn't quite sure what it was made of.

Cara let out a sigh as she slowly went up to the fifth floor. She was squished in a corner, as she was forced to share the elevator with a couple of football player sized men. She was more scared than ever now, what if they got into her mind and had even bigger men beat her up, or something?

"Realize, kid," the taller of the men chuckled. He noticed that Cara was cowering in the corner, obviously because of them. The other man laughed too, she glared at them. She hated being laughed at, but she bit her tongue to keep herself from saying something that would anger them. "We're not here to hurt people like you, we're here to keep them safe."

"Oh..." She glanced around, what was she supposed to say? "Um... thanks?" Again this made the men laugh, and all three of them left the elevator. Cara walked down the halls with them, soon she was feeling safer and safer with the two. She learned their names were Luc, and Jack. They lead her to the room where Ms. Estelle was, then left. She could still hear their booming laughter as she entered the office. The woman sitting at the desk almost made her pee her pants.

"Hello, I'm Daniela Estelle." Her face remained emotionless as she held out a pale, perfectly manicured hand. Cara cautiously reached out, and shook it gently as if Daniela's hand was as fragile as a china doll. "You're here to ask me a few questions?"

Cara stared for a moment, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. It looked quite expensive, actually, everything in this room looked _really_ expensive. Like so expensive, you don't want to touch it because if you do you might break it, then your broke. The room was designed like a room in the Queen of England's castle in the 1800's.

"Do you like it?" Daniela questioned, but as soon as Cara was opening her mouth she cut her off. "Quite a pricey room. But in the end it was worth it, was it not? Such a beautiful office, I dare say." She almost completely ignored Cara, examining the room with great pleasure. Cara glared up at Daniela, only to be scared of her even more.

It was like the Division made her specificly for this job. Her light brown eyebrows were plucked to a thin line, high up on her head. She had piercing green eyes that were as cold as clay. For that reason Cara avoiding looking into them at all. Ms. Estelle's cheekbones were very much visible, sharp and pointed out. Like she was pulling her skin back, but maybe it was because she was try to be model thin and hardly ate a thing. She wore a black jacket, it's v-neck veered off to the right. At the bottom were huge ruffles, the back was longer than the front. She wore a simple black pencil skirt, and black tights. Her brown hair was pulled back very tightly into a bun, it was almost as if she were trying to rip it out.

"You like the dress? Actually it's a separate, but close enough, right?" Daniela had noticed that Cara was glancing at her clothing. "It's a Jovani design. I think it's quite lovely, do you not? Very expensive, but I have the money."

"Yes," muttered Cara reluctantly. She clenched her fists, and bit her lower lip to keep herself from strangling the woman, or saying anything she would very much regret. To stop Daniela from continuing the bragging rant, she quickly decided to ask her questions. "I've... I was wonder whether you could give me some information about a place called Earth. I heard a couple of people whispering about it, but I dismissed it. Then again I heard it when the man I just turned in was shouting about it."

"Who were these people?" Daniela looked suspiciously at Cara, but when she just shrugged at her, Daniela decided that was the best she was going to get out of her. "It's not a real place, many people try to convince others of it's existence, but it's not at all real." Cara began playing with the diamond ring on her middle finger. It was mother's, she had given it to Cara before she was killed by the Division. "Well, if that is all you had to ask, then you best be off. After all, I am quite busy. I've already had to delay very many of my plans." Daniela began turning away from Cara, but she quickly blurted,

"But that's not all!" Daniela raised her eyebrows even higher, standing up from her chair and walking to the front of the desk. "I... I wanted to know if I could possible get a job here. I want to be useful well I stay here, so..."

"A job?" Ms. Estelle headed to the bookshelf, and pretended to examine the dusty books held on it's even dustier shelves. Then she began to pace slowly, her black high-heels softly thudding on the carpet. She muttered quietly to herself, "well, we have been in need of Pusher sense that wretched Bender decided to burn Jessica a to a crisp." She sat back down in her chair, smiled sweetly at Cara. "Yes, you'll be perfect! Go head to office," she paused as she glanced at her computer screen, then quickly typed a few words. "424. Davial will help with everything you need, okay? Oh, and I'll send the same guards to help you find the room."

"Thanks, see ya." Cara could only manage those few words, quickly leaving the room before she ripped out all the hair on Daniela's head. She headed back to the elevator, surprised not to see that Luc and Jack there. She couldn't help but smile when she saw both the huge men waiting for her as the elevator doors opened up. She was tempted to enter their minds, and see if they were really for the Division, but then she could be revealed.

"I've never seen anyone as happy in this place as you are now," Jack said with a wide grin. Their laughter soon rang through the halls, and by the time they reached the office Jack had ended up giving Cara a piggy-back ride. She laughed loudly, but the other two had stopped abruptly. She furrowed her eyebrows, looking around to see what was the cause of this. When she saw the man standing in the doorway she released her arms from around Jack's neck, and took a few steps away from him, like a father catching his daughter kissing her boyfriend.

"Er... see you around..." Cara said, and Davial was already heading back in the room. _This is quite awkward, _she thought. She took a deep breath before taking a step inside the office, it looked like a modern office. She let out a sigh of relief, good thing everyone wasn't like Daniela Estelle. Davial turned towards her, she quickly took in his features. He had brown, almost a purplish color hair. Really pale white skin, and amazing auburn eyes. And he was _really _cute. She glanced away, she didn't want to seem like see was staring. "Umm.... about what you saw earlier," she blushed as she thought about it. Cara was quite embarrassed that _he _was the one who saw it. "We were just goofing around... and, well, it was nice to laugh once in awhile." Davial only nodded once, obviously he wasn't listening very much. She couldn't resist, she entered his mind, and he did nothing to stop her. She gasped when she realized he wasn't for the Division either. One thought caught her attention, he was planning on killing Daniela. Suddenly pain shot through her arms as Davial grabbed her, it felt like she was being stabbed with thousands of knifes, over, and over again. Cara screamed in pain, falling to her knees. But suddenly the pain was gone, though Davial still had a hold on her.

"I'm sorry, Cara, but I can't let you turn me in. I've got other plans, and I can't let you get in my way," he without emotion.

"I'm not going to turn you in! I'm here the stop the Division, just like you! Now let go of me!" She managed to wriggled out of his grip, then got up. She winced as she thought of the pain that went through her body. "But you can't go and kill Daniela! They'll suspect someone's planning something, and they'll tighten up on security! Then they'll find me, and Maddie!"

"Oh," he mouthed. "I'm sorry about before... It was just a precaution. I'm not Pusher like you, so I wouldn't know."

"It's fine, don't go all crazy and apologize a million times, alright?" She explained Maddie's plan, a voice inside her kept telling her not to tell Davial, but her heart said he was fine. Once she had finished he smirked and said,

"That might actually work! I'll help as much as possible, I've been wanting to strangle Daniela for years. Same with the rest of the crazy Division leaders." He sighed as he looked at the time, Daniela was probably wondering what was taking so long. "I might as well get on with what you were originally here for. First, you'll be taking Jessica's job as the Re-placer of Memories. Her office is 281. Second, you'll need to wear black, dressy clothing. Daniela had something picked out for you, but I suspect you'll hate it. You start tomorrow, get here by eight. Oh, and you'll be needing this." He handed Cara a sheet of paper which read:

Re-placer_ of Memories:_

_1. Erase all their memories of Earth._

_2. Leave no trace of Earth at all, if you do they will be able to remember almost everything._

_3. Replace their memories with the ones of living on a small farm just a little ways from the city, with the perfect family. Now they've decided to live in the cities, that is why they are here._

_4. Use the pictures below to help you replace the memories._

Below the list there were two pictures. One of a family clustered together, the parents holding hands, and the daughter in between them. The mother had thick, slightly frizzed, light blond hair. You could see the gray streaks in it already. She had wrinkles around her eyes when she smiled, and lines around her pale pinks lips. The father had light brown hair that was receding, and a large beer belly. The daughter had wavy blond hair just like her mother, and sparkling blue eyes.

The other picture was of a yellow cottage, it had at the most two bedrooms, and most likely a kitchen, and a bathroom, that had to be it. The paint was chipped, and it had several windows all over the sides, especially the front. Behind it was a maybe a two acre farm, the corn was at least knee high.

"Oh, and you'll also need this, too." Davial handed a stack of pictures to Cara, and she quickly scanned through it. They were pretty much the same as the first family, just of different races, and maybe no child, or another added. "And here are the keys to Jessica's old car. I hope you like expensive sport cars."

"Are you kidding!" Cara snatched the keys quickly, she screamed happily. "I don't even have a car! Of course I'll take a freakin' sports car!" She bolted out the door, running right into Luc. She toppled over, landing right on her butt. She groaned in pain, for a few seconds she heard Davial laughing, but then it was drowned out by Luc, and Jack's booming laughter. "Shut up," Car muttered quietly as she stood up.

"We'll take you to your car," Jack said after he was finished laughing. Cara still felt a jolt of excitement when he said _your_ car. She tried those words on her tongue, but she couldn't quite put _my _and _car_ together. She was so happy she did a cartwheel, she wondered what kind of sports car it was.

"Are you going to start dancing, and flipping?" Luc teased as Cara twirled through the halls. He had to repeat himself twice before she actually noticed he was talking.

"Only if there was music," she began chattering continuously about cars until she went farther and farther of topic. Somehow she managed to end up on Mexican food. She hardly even seemed to notice they were entering the parking ramp, not until both men stopped abruptly. "Hey, why did we st--?" She gasped, looking at the bright yellow Lamborghini in front of her. "Is this? _No _way! Oh my goodness, this IS my new car!" Cara screamed with joy, and when she finally settled down she asked, "could I possible get it painted lime green?"

"Of course, you don't even have to use this car. But it might be awhile before you get a new one," Jack calmly.

"So, we'll just take you in my truck," Luc added. He lead them to a new, four-door, blue ford. He hopped into the front seat, well Jack quickly got in the passenger seat. Cara frowned, reluctantly sliding in the backseat. She crossed her arms across her chest, and began mumbling. But she was forced to cover her ears when the terribly loud rap music went off as soon as Luc turned on the truck.

"Oh my God, could you possibly have it any louder!" She shouted over the noise of the music. "I can't believe you actually listen to this crap! Well... actually I can, never mind!" Luc just laughed, then quickly left the parking ramp, and sped off down the street. "Aren't you supposed to be keeping me _safe_? Yet you're speeding through the streets like it's no problem!"

"Have you seen any speed limit signs?" He just went even faster, which kept Cara silent. She rested her head against the window, looking out into the dark world. There were no trees, or anything growing at all. She wondering where they were getting all their food, but her thought was cut off when the music and the truck stopped. She nearly fell when Jack opened up the door, but he caught her.

"Pay more attention, Miss. There are people out here to get you. Some people know about Earth, and they'd do anything to get their hands around your neck." Jack and Luc stood on either side of her, and lead her to her apartment. Maddie was there to open the door, a half-smile lit up her face when she saw Cara.

"So you made it back alive I see. And who are these? Your bodyguards?" She glanced at the men, her eyes lingering on Luc. She opened the door wider so everyone could get in, "come on in, dinner should be ready soon."

"What the heck are you wearing?" Cara pointed towards the pair of chicken legs in Maddie's ears. "Just forget I even asked, okay? I really don't want to if they're real or not." She headed into their small kitchen, she could tell by the smell that it was the lasagna she had pre-made for Maddie. She quickly took it out of the oven, Maddie would have most likely forgotten about it and burnt the whole place down. The four of them sat down at the small table, and ate. Maddie openly flirted continuously with Luc, which made both Jack, and Cara gag and roll their eyes repeatedly. Cara excused herself abruptly, walking to her room.

"Where you going?" Maddie asked, but Cara had already left the kitchen. She sat down on the chair in front of the mirror, then pulled her knees up to her chest, and wrapped her arms around her legs. She sighed as she looked at her reflection,

"What happens next?" She tilted her head to the side, then closed her eyes well she thought. _People are going to die, and it won't only be the bad people either. I could possibly be killed, or even Maddie. We could loose everything, and get everyone killed. I can't make even one slip up..._

"Are you feeling alright?" Cara jumped up, glancing over at Jack who was standing in the doorway. She just nodded once, looking back in the mirror. "I couldn't sit there and watch those two make goo-goo eyes at each other." She smirked half-halfheartedly, not even glancing at Jack. After a few long, silent moments she muttered,

"I think you should go. It's late, and we need are rest, especially you, and Luc." She heard Luc saying goodbye to Maddie, then the door closing. She closed her own door, then changed into sweats and laid in bed. Tears silently began rolling down her face as she realized everyone was going to die.


	4. The End of This World

Cara nervously smoothed the silk, black blouse and straightened the black suit jacket over it. She also wore black shorts, and black flats sense she refused to wear a skirt, or high heels. This was probably the first time in months that she decided to actually wear makeup.

"Wow, are you having a seizure, or what?" Maddie teased as Cara came out of the bathroom. "Really, just settle down, and relax. They don't suspect a thing, come on, I _am _the mastermind behind this plan. They won't know what hit them."

"Sure, and nothing could possibly go wrong." She skipped breakfast, and just left the house, grabbing the keys on the counter. She took deep breaths as she waited in the elevator, she was kind of glad she didn't have to be followed by Luc and Jack constantly. She would hate not having her own time to just think, and be alone.

She entered the garage, and jumped into her neon green Lamborghini. Cara still found it strange that people ran, and hid when ever she drove through the streets. She was lost in her own thoughts, barely even paying attention to the road. She had to slam on her brakes with both feet as a car passed right in front of her. Cara banged her head against the steering wheel because of the sudden stop, she moaned in pain. "Oh crap. This is just perfect. There's going to be a huge bruise on my forehead now." She continued the rest of the trip cautiously, letting out a sigh of relief when she finally made it to the parking ramp.

"Yo, Cara," Jack said as he knocked on the window of Cara's car. It caused her to jump, her heart was still thudding when she got out.

"Hey, where's Luc?" She asked when she noticed he was gone. The two were always found together, so why would today possibly be different?

"Maddie." Cara nodded, she understood automatically. "Luc took the day off. Said that he wanted a day to himself." Jack just rolled his eyes, then lead her to a dark room. He reached into his pocket and flipped his cellphone out. He groaned, then left the room. Soon after Davial walked in.

"Wait, why are you here?" She didn't intend it to sound so rude, and she bit her tongue when Davial flinched. "I mean... well, I didn't really expect you to be here. Why isn't Jack protecting me?"

"I spoke with Daniela, and we both decided it was safer for the person whom we're trying to change their memories." He disappeared into a corner when to guards brought in teenage boy. One of the guards handed her a file, and she quickly scanned through it. She waved the guards away, then sat down in front of the boy who she now knew was Conner. He angrily blew his shaggy blond hair out of his face, glaring at her.

"So your another Bender of Fire, Conner?" Davial reemerged, grasping one of Conner's arms. He roughly shook Davial away, cursing loudly at him. Cara grasped the table to keep herself from punching Conner in the face. Who did this ignorant kid think he was? "Don't touch him!" She shouted when Conner threw a punch at Davial.

"Like your going to do anything about it." He retorted, then spat fire at Davial. Cara entered his mind, putting a false memory inside his head. He was screaming in pain as Davial held his arms. Suddenly Conner stopped, but continued to scowl at Davial.

"Thank you," she muttered quietly. "Sorry about that, but now you know not to mess with either of us." Once again she entered his mind, doing everything the directions said and carefully added another memory:

_Conner walked through the darkness up the hill, the moonlight guided him. He stopped at a rusty, old gate. The walls surrounding it were in very poor shape. They had fallen apart, and was almost __completely gone in some parts. When he pushed on the gate it creaked loudly, then got stuck. Conner was just barely able to squeeze himself through. He absentmindedly began wandering around through the cemetery. Many of the gravestones were overgrown with weeds, and the farther he went the harder it was to read the names. He randomly stopped and knelt next to one, picking the moss out of the lettering. Conner swung his head up when he heard a twig break, a faintly familiar woman came walking towards him. Her long, straight brown hair floating behind her in the wind. She wore completely black clothes, and had an emotionless expression._

_"Hello, Conner. I'm Cara." She stopped in front of him, she didn't smile or anything, but just continued like a robot. Her voice as emotionless as her face, "I've given you his extra memory to make you remember of your real home, Earth. Once you do remember, you can't tell a soul or you'll be the Division's lab rat for the rest of your life. The rest will be explained later."_

Conner fell forward, loosing consciousness from all the information. Cara stood up, glancing over at Davial who was already leaving the room. She quickly followed, "so he's just going to sit there?" She quickened her pace so she was walking next to him.

"Jack will probably end up moving him, or some other guard." Davial glanced down at Cara, grinning. "You look nervous, what for? No one's going to find out, I can promise you that. They're not smart enough to guess."

"Yeah, I suppose," she half-grinned. She sighed, pulling him aside. She glanced around to make sure no one was around, "I... I'm worried that I'll fail. And even if we do get to attack the Division," Cara paused as a woman walked passed them. "What if we all get killed?"

"Do you doubt the amazing abilities of your friend's mind?" He brushed away a strand of hair from her face. "You worry too much, I'm sure everything will turn out. We've got years before the main part of the plan will actually begin to take place. For now just take it one day at a time."

'Thanks for the pep talk," Cara muttered, then walked along side Davial again.

Soon she got into a routine, and she found that she became more and more open to Davial. She spent more time in his office than in her own. Often Ms. Estelle would send people to make them both get back to work. Once she herself went to break them up, threatening to give Cara a new partner. But of course she never did, Davial was too important. Nearly six months had passed before he had invited Cara to his house.

"I don't even know where you live," she retorted when he asked her. She wasn't sure why exactly she was making excuses, she _did _really like him. She quickly added before he could say anything, "Fine, I'll come. But don't get carried away, I'm not going to spend the night or anything." Well she texted Maddie the news, Davial wrote his address on a piece of scrape paper.

"Come after you're finished work. Hope you like Italian." He grinned, then left her office. Cara sighed, taking the folder in her hand and filed it into one of the cabinets. She finished everything that had to be done, which took a good hour, then left for Davial's house. When she arrived she let out a sigh of relief. His house was simple, a white color, and small, nothing at all like a rich person's house. She rang the doorbell, taking off her jacket as she did.

"Hey, Davial." Cara said as Davial opened the door. A golden retriever was jumping up on her as soon as she walked in. The dog licked her face, and her wagging tail hit Cara several times. Davial managed to pull the dog off of her.

"That's Callie, she kinda has a jumping problem. Sorry." He shooed her away, and lead Cara through the house. She stopped when he showed her a room where there was only a large object hidden under a white sheet.

"Wait, don't tell me it's what I think it is." She let her curiosity win, and pulled the cloth off. She grinned at the black piano, then sat down on the bench. She gently ran her fingers over the keys, but didn't dare press one. "I always wanted to learn how to play. Obviously you don't play it much. Perhaps you could teach me sometime."

"I've lost interest, especially sense there's no one to listen." He sat down next to her, looking at his hands as if they had forgotten how to play a long time again.

"Show me," Cara said confidently. She took her hands away from the keys, and stared at him impatiently.

"Fine, just let me get the sheet music." Davial scurried off, leaving Cara alone in the room. She glanced around, taking it in. The walls were covered in mirrors, like a dance studio. She was glad to find there were no bars around the room. She rubbed her shoe against the floor, desperately wishing she could have learned to dance. Now that she thought of it, she really had no talents what so ever.

Suddenly Davial was by her side, brushing off the dust on the sheet music. He gently placed the papers side by side on the piano. He stared at his hands with distrust before carefully setting them on the keys, and glanced nervously over at Cara. She nodded encouragingly, then gave him an eager smile. He shook out his nervousness and began to play.

The song started out in a high pitch and faster, then the notes gradually got lower. It kept the same pace for most of the song, remaining fast and pretty. The music filled the room, and Cara's mind. Near the end the song it began to turn slow and high again, but a lot softer till it drifted away and ended.

"That was amazing, Davial!" She grinned, grabbing the bench to keep herself from hugging him, or letting herself do something even more courageous. So she just sat there awkwardly gripping the bench and smiling like an idiot.

"I missed quite a few notes, but obviously you didn't seem to notice." He smiled back, then turned back to the piano and began playing the song again to try and perfect it. After awhile Cara randomly said,

"I wish I could dance, because I'd like to learn how to dance to this song. I'd probably just embarrass myself if I tried right now, though."

"I could teach you, if you'd like," he abruptly stopped playing, then stood up.

"Oh, no thanks, I'd probably end up killing someone, or breaking my leg. Besides, I'd just forget anyways. What's the point." She tried to make up as many excuses as possible, but Davial persisted. He grabbed her hand, and pulled her to the middle of the room. He held on to her hand, then easily fit his hand on her waist. She rested her hand on his shoulder, nervously biting her lower lip as he began to slowly twirl her around the room. Soon she was tripping over her own feet, and stepping on his. When he increased the speed she somehow managed to tackle him. "I'm so sorry."

"Don't be," he just laughed. Cara joined in, still lying on top of him. Their laughter died away, then they both leaned in till their lips were touching. When they broke away Cara quickly got off of Davial, and stood up.

"I, I should go. It's um... late, and I've got to get up early for work." She headed for the door, shaking her head. She wasn't sure why she was leaving, maybe because she wasn't sure what was next.

"Wait, please don't go." He grabbed her arm gently, turning her around. He had a longing expression on his face, he really did want her to stay. But she just shook her arm out of his grip, running out to her car. Davial sighed, letting her go. He stood on his front step and watched her leave, he stood there even when she was gone, it seemed like forever before he decided to go back inside.

* * *

Almost two years had past, and still nothing more happened in the plan. Cara spent more time at Davial's house, then at her own apartment. Maddie would often complain, and wonder why she didn't just move in with him, even though she spent most of her own time with Luke. Davial had given Cara necklace, with a heart locket, but seemed impossible to open.

Nearly ever person had their memories restored, and Cara knew that they would have to fight the Division soon. She was scared, she never wanted to fight the Division, there for she never brought the topic up.

That was the day Cara feared the most, that day was today.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She could now gracefully dance along with Davial, even though it took almost a year to learn without tripping herself once.

"Haven't I told you already?" Davial grinned, spinning Cara around in a quick circle. "My mother taught my entire family, she always told us it was a skill we'll need in our life someday." She smiled, kissing him gently. He reached into his pocket after they kissed, at that exact moment Cara's phone went off. She left the room, answering her phone.

"What? No, no, I understand, you don't have to repeat yourself. But are you sure? Now?" She nodded slowly as she listened. "Of course, I'll tell everyone as soon as I get in the car." She ended the call, then headed over to Davial, pecking him on the cheek. "Sorry I have to go, Maddie's sure about the plan, like right now."

"Go, I'll see you on Earth." Once Cara left he took the little, blue, velvet box out of his pocket and opened it. Inside was a diamond ring, he sighed. "I wish that call could have been later."

Once Cara got into the car she began texting, and sending thoughts to every Pusher she knew. Soon everyone on their side would know, and the plan would finally be over. She parked her car in an alley, waiting for the signal. That was when the beginning of the end of this world started.


	5. Left Behind

Maddie stood next to a man whose name was Carl, he made a large boulder fly up in front of them. Maddie set is on fire, and he sent it flying through the air. She leaned over the edge, looking down at the ground below.

Three cars zoomed past, she could hear the tires screech as they turned the corner. She could smell burning rubber all way up on the roof, and in the distance she heard more burning boulders crashing into buildings. Many screams erupted after every time a boulder collided with something, and she knew that some of those screams were from innocent people.

A loud squeal came from a car not to far away, soon after she heard it crash. She flinched, knowing that whoever was in that car was someone good, and they were going to die.

"Looks like it's our time to leave," Carl said when most of the buildings were on fire. He left Maddie, and ran to the roof door. She watched the large streams of people headed to the mirror, there was a huge crowd already there. She followed Carl into the crowd near the mirror, she looked for Cara, Luke, Jack, or Davial, but saw no one familiar. It was far too loud for Maddie to try to scream their names, her voice probably would only heard by a few people around her.

"Luke!" She screeched, shoving her way through the people to reach him. She clung to his side, tears coming to her eyes. "Thank God your alive! Have you seen Davial, or Cara?"

"No," he frowned, picked Maddie up easily. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he pulled her into the mirror with him. When they landed into the room, it was so crowded, that they were literally squeezed together. Yet more people kept pouring in, Luke and Maddie slowly made their way to the door. Bodies were littered in the halls, but people just ignored them. Maddie looked for familiar faces in the dead, but found no one. Luke let Maddie go when he saw everyone fighting the Division, pushing them farther back every minute.

"I'll meet you in the Mirror Room once everything is calm. I'm going to go look for Davial, and Cara, or help people escape the building." She went the opposite way everyone was running, getting shoved multiple times. She got pushed over, and people just walked over her, kicking her as they did. She managed to get up, resisting the urge to set someone on fire. Again she looked at the dead's faces, finding no one familiar. Every room she searched was empty, and by the time she gave up she could no longer hear anyone. So Maddie went to the Mirror Room, avoiding the bodies littered everywhere.

"I'm sorry, Davial but we can't wait any longer." Luke said as she walked in. They glanced up at her, tears glistening in Davial's eyes. He looked at the mirror for a long moment, then left the room before anyone could see the tears spill over. Luke waited a few minutes before taking the petal pipe in his hand and smashing the mirror into pieces.

"She's gone." Maddie muttered without emotion as she stared at the broken mirror.

Cara woke up, and moaned in pain. She glanced around, she was sitting upside down, and there was a small pool of blood on the ceiling. She had the worst headache imaginable, her forehead pulsing in pain. She unbuckled herself, falling out of her chair onto the ceiling. Cara groaned, then crawled through the broken window, and into the ditch. She glanced around, buildings were still on fire.

"Maybe the mirror is still there," Cara muttered quietly to herself. She ran through the streets, till she found the spot where the mirror once was. Instead there was a pile of fine, white dust laying there. She fell to her knees, grabbing a handful of the dust. A gust of wind picked some of it up and blew it away. She got back up, looking around.

This was her new home, and she would have to live here forever if she didn't find another way out. Cara began wandering aimlessly, deciding to explore what was beyond the city. Plus she really didn't want to have to look at all the bodies again, wondering which could possibly be a friend.

After an hour or so of walking she found a large, black pool. Cara furrowed her eyebrows, thinking aloud, "what the heck is this?"

She stuck a hand in cautiously, it was thick, cold and sticky. She felt something hard, and pushed her entire arm into the muck to find out what it was. It felt kind of like a chain, when she pulled on it the chain wouldn't budge. She sunk both arms in, and pulled it. Cara was surprised to find that something on the other end tugged back, and hard. It sent her head-first into the pool, she was able surface and breathe again. But she was slowly sinking, Cara struggled to get free, though nothing helped. She was forced to take one last breathe before she was completely submerged in the black goo. She didn't dare open her eyes, fearing what it would do to them. Cara had to breathe, her lungs burned for air and her mouth threatened to burst open. She opened her mouth, and when she did instead of sucking in muck, she was breathing in fresh, icy air.

"What the heck is this?" Cara was lying on dry ground, next to a frozen pond. She shook her head, glancing up at the dark sky. It was cold, like Minnesota winter cold. She rubbed her bare arms, wondering where she was, and how the heck she got here.


	6. A Narrow Escape and Swift Death

**Sorry this took me over like 7 months, school has been majorly important to me, plus marching band and softball suck up a lot of my time. I finally wanted to just end this, and it's like 12 am, so sorry if this completely and utterly sucked. But I got it out, finally finished my first story and fanfic! (: wooo! **

* * *

Cara shivered violently, glad that she was on dry ground, and had not ended up under the thin ice layer on the pond. She stood up slowly, walking through the small wooded area to get to the highway. She could see random fire blasts coming from the inside the large city. She decided to take the long walk there, regretting not wearing a sweater that day.

"It worked, it really worked," Cara murmured to herself. She searched for the thoughts of her friends, but found she was still too far away, and she could not concentrate with the bitter cold. It seemed like forever, but she finally reached the building where everyone had come out. Only a few loners remained, and they congratulated each other. She found herself wandering aimlessly, when she saw Davial sitting by himself on the sidewalk.

"Cara?" He said with shock.

"Davial! Oh my God, your alive." She threw her arms around his neck when he stood up, then kissed him passionately. When they finally pulled away, Davial groaned loudly, grabbing his stomach. Cara looked at the blood trickling threw his fingers. He fell backward, moaning softly.

"Cara – I..."

"You stupid girl, thinking you could just walk away from the Division, and you'd be safe." Kipton wiped the knife on Davial's shirt.

Cara's knees buckled, and she collapsed onto Davial's chest. She gasped when she felt his chest rise slightly. Tears streamed down her face, she shook her head in denial. This had to be just a dream, she would wake up back in the other dimension, and she would go straight to Davial's house.

"Cara, I love you." He wheezed loudly between each word, and pulled out the velvet box from his pocket. He attempted to open it up, but he had lost most of his strength.

"Davial, I love you too." Cara sobbed as she opened the box to reveal an engagement ring. Why did this dream have to be so horridly painful, and seem so real? Davial pulled the ring out, and when Cara nodded her head in approval he put the ring on her finger. "Please don't die, not now." She continued to shake her head, sobbing further.

"I'll see you again," Davial kissed her softly, then took one long look at her before taking one last shaky breath. Cara cried out in agony, saying 'why' over and over again. After awhile she looked up, and saw Kipton's smiling face. She growled, standing up slowly. "You did this, you killed him." She carefully stepped around his body, and took slow steps towards Kipton.

Kipton merely smirked, knowing she was too shocked to do anything. He watched as she got even closer, till they were only a foot away. Cara glared for a long time, then snatched the knife right out his hand, and stabbed him in the chest. He gasped loudly, falling backwards against a wall, and sliding down to the ground.

Cara turned around, falling down to the ground next to Davial's body, and laid her head on her chest again. She wept quietly till an old woman tapped her gently on the shoulder.

"Not to intrude, but..." The old woman helped Cara to her feet, "I could bring your lover back to life... But only if you want me to."

"You would... do that for me?" Cara followed the woman down the street, "of course I want him back! He just asked me to marry him... Moments before his death." She glanced down at the ring on her left hand. After awhile she bumped into Maddie, and Luc. She knew they were going to ask about Davial, a few tears escaped before she said, "he's dead. Murded, but I killed that S.O.B."

"Where are you going?" Maddie took in a deep breath, playing with her chicken leg earring, and somehow manged to hold back the tears.

"She," Cara pointed to the old woman. "Is going to bring Davial back to life."

"Cara..." Maddie glanced over at the woman, and shook her head. "You don't seriously believe her. No one can be brought back to life. It's impossible. You're walking right into a trap."

"Shut up!" Cara shouted back at her, and Maddie flinched away. Cara continued to follow the woman, ignoring her friends' warnings. She followed her till they read a large cliff over looking the Mississippi river. The old woman started mumbling inadable words, raising her arms to the sky. After a few long moments she stopped, pointing to the river. Cara turned around, getting right to the cliff each and then she saw Davial.

He was floating right over the each, and was faded. Cara reached out, trying to stroke his face, but only felt air. She choked out a sob, clutching the heart locket around her neck.

"Cara, get away from the cliff. Leave me." Davial to push her away from the cliff, but went right through her. She turned around, but the old woman grabbed her arms.

"This is for killing my son. Kipton was a good man, and didn't deserve to died." She pushed Cara backward, cackling loudly as she let go, and Cara lost her footing. She feel backwards, and into the river. There was a thin layer of ice, and she broke right through it. The cold hit her like a hammer, her muscles tightening up, making it hard to move at all. She struggled for a moment, then began to sink to the rocky bottom.

'Davial, I'm done fighting. We saved so many, but not ourselves. I need to see your face again,' Cara thought to herself. Suddenly the locket clicked open, and a piano began to play. Cara smiled softly, letting out all her air. Then a female's began to sing,

"In my hands  
A legacy of memories  
I can hear you say my name  
I can almost see your smile  
Feel the warmth of your embrace  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

Never thought  
This day would come so soon  
We had no time to say goodbye  
How can the world just carry on?  
I feel so lost when you are not at my side  
But there is nothing but silence now  
Around the one I loved  
Is this our farewell?

Sweet darling, you worry too much, my child  
See the sadness in your eyes  
You are not alone in life  
Although you might think that you are

So sorry your world is tumbling down  
I'll watch you through these nights  
Rest your head and go to sleep  
Because my child, this is not our farewell.  
This is not our farewell..."

* * *

**All rights of the song Our Farewell by Within Temptation, goes to Within Temptation. I do not own any lyrics, so yeah, it's theirs!**


End file.
